Passing the Torch
by veronica.toon.7
Summary: In the history of the king's majordomos, there was first Zuzu, then Zazu.


**When you look at all the Lion King stories out there, you quickly realize that about 99% of them are about the lions of the universe. But with characters like Pumbaa, Timon, Rafiki, Zazu, and now recently the Lion Guard cast, there's a sleuth of possible stories for these other species. This one is dedicated the the hornbill majordomo of the royal family, Zazu.**

 **I own nothing. The Lion King and all it's content belong to Disney. I don't own the cover image either.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

The air was alive with excitement, or at least for one young hornbill in all the savanna. As his mother attempted to smooth down his feathers to make him appear presentable before the royal family, he could not held but bounce on his heels in excitement. Today was the big day. At long last, the position of royal advisor, the second-hand man, the king's majordomo was finally within his grasp. His grin lasted only a second more before he felt a tap from his mother's beak on his head.

"Settle down son. I can't preen you properly if you keep hopping around like a hyrax," Zuzu reprimanded. Her beak slipped through his feathers, gently picking out any dirt, dust, or mites that might have gotten stuck with in them.

Today was a big day for her too. She would retire her spot as majordomo and pass the baton and everything that went with it to her son. After serving through the reign of king Mohatu and his successor, king Ahadi with his wife and mate, queen Uru, she would be letting her son take on the reigns of serving the new rulers, king Mufasa his queen, Sarabi.

"I can't help it, mum. All these years training to take your position and I finally get to take it today. I'm just so excited," he replied. she gave a mild chuckle at his enthusiasm.

"I see. You've waited all these years just to take my job as majordomo right from under me." He suddenly flinched and swiveled his head back to her.

"Oh mum. No, I-I didn't," he broke off as she began chuckling and placed a reassuring wing on his shoulder.

"I'm merely teasing you, son. I know you're happy that you'll be taking my place, but rest assure that I will be taking my retirement with much enjoyment," she replied. Zazu sighed in relief before leaning close and wrapping his wings around her.

"You'll still be the best majordomo ever in my eyes, mum," he relied. she smiled and returned the embrace.

"Thank you son," she replied. They remained like this for a few more seconds before breaking away. "Right now. Come along dear, we mustn't leave the royal family waiting.

With a nod and a hop, the two hornbills headed off across the Pridelands towards Pride Rock.

* * *

On the edge of the stone platform on the great kopje were three lions, the current king Mufasa and his parents, Ahadi and Uru. Zazu gulped nervously as he alighted down before them. His mind raced through the proper responses to greet the royal family. True he had met them before, but never before as the next majordomo.

"G-good morning sires, I mean sires and madam." He mentally kicked himself for his slight mishap, but they didn't seemed to mind.

"Good morning, Zazu. How are you today," Mufasa asked.

"Oh fine sir, just fine. It's just a glorious day outside, the sun is shining, the birds are-" he flinched and paused when he felt his mother's wing swat his and the mildly stern gaze everywhere else. "Ahem, checking in with the morning report. From what I can see the Pridelands are doing well today, with just some minor headbutting from the rhinos, nothing too out of place there, and a few ruffled feathers from some birds with giraffes getting a little too close to their nests."

Mufasa nodded respectfully before gaining a thoughtful expression. "Thank you Zazu. Hmm, now if the giraffes are surprising the birds in the trees, then something must be done. Tell me Zazu, what kind of trees were the birds nesting in?" Zazu looked shocked for a moment, but quickly resumed his confident, well-composed demeanor.

"Acacia, my lord," he quickly replied.

"And did any of the nests have eggs in them?"

"No my lord, but I did hear some chatter between the birds that plans for eggs were in progress." Out of the corner of his eyes, he glanced at his mother. She gave him a gentle smile and nod.

"Mm, well seeing as acacia trees are extremely thorny, it doesn't seem very safe for chicks to be raised there. I suggest that we move the birds and their nest into another kind of tree, one that is still safe for the eggs, but will be safe for when the eggs hatch and begin to grow."

"I motion that plan, sire," he blurted out suddenly, before taking notice of the four sets of eyes staring at him. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Ahem, shall I go alert the birds to move their nests?"

"Yes, that would be great, Zazu. Thank you," Mufasa replied. Zazu gave a respectful nod before flying off, his mother close in tow.

"Well, except for some minor slipups, I'd say you did very well on your first morning report. Just remember to keep your composure at all times and try not to interject suddenly," Zuzu replied. Zazu nodded, though he looked rather sheepish at his less than perfect performance. Noticing her son's discomfort, she flew in closer so that her wing was touching his.

"Hey son, don't feel too bad. You know on my first day I did much worse then you. You know I ended up appearing quite spastic and distracted on my first day of the job. It took me years to mature into the job and I wasn't even half as professional as you were, so don't feel bad." At the sight of her son's expression beginning to lift, she continued. "Besides now you get to practice your mediator skills." He perked up even more at that notion.

"Right! I'm sure I'll be able to convince them to cooperate in a civil, calm manner. Let's go mom," he replied, before zooming past her. She chuckled and quickly followed after him.

* * *

 **For those who aren't aware, Zuzu is Zazu's mother and the first majordomo of the Pridelands. She appears in the Lion King story "A Tale of Two Brothers". It says she is very nosy, talkative, and even likes to gossip, but I figured since her son is so distinguished at some point she must have matured and become more professional at what she does, or rather did. In terms of appearance, think of her as a more feminine, purplish version of Zazu.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the story. Please leave a review and feel free to check out some of my other stories. Sincerely, v.t.7**


End file.
